Brilliant Star Cross Tag Battle
Brilliant Star Cross Tag Battle is a fighting game crossover made by Brilliant Star Games. It is the first Crossover under this label, to be out in 2018. The six main franchises will join in tag battles. Gameplay It will play vastly different from In-Verse's/Brilliant Star's other fighting-centered crossovers. Each character has their own health bar, is a 2.5D tag team fighting game, with the ability to switch in battles. However, if one of the characters is knocked out, the round ends. Story A young woman called Angelina, who is a fairy creature summons several warriors to stop an enemy of big magnitude that can alter space and time named Diabolos, meanwhile he recruited six powerful warriors at his disposition. The heroes and villains of the six franchises will duke it out in this crazy tag team crossover. Characters The game counts with 72 characters and one unplayable boss. ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' * Vanessa Luxaloss * Emily Fontaine * Jaden Luxaloss * Jenny Thorndyke * Sylvia Thorndyke * Sarah Nelson * Mark O'Bryne * Merlina * Astral * Chiaro Argiaren * Kanon * Louis Reagan ''VSRFX'' * Valeria Lane * Claude Lindbergh * Ran Howard * Dante Hamilton * Kira Ilias * Elisa Delgado * Nagi Hisame * Charlie Vernon * Haizea Velano * Zephyra Spedicato * Xavier Simmons * Allen Lane ''Dream Revolution Saga'' * Alexa Maxwell * Dynamo * Blade * Alison Evans * Yuri Maxwell * Hermione Graham * Jermaine Belmont * Sally Bianchi * Cyrille Adams * Angel Kennedy * Paris Clover * Cassandra van Helsing ''Re: Vengeance'' * Keith Laurent * Victoria Arcos * Alessandro Quattrini * Claire Edwards * Aiden Spencer * Eirian Gallagher * Celina Laurent * Ray Heinrich * Saya Valencia * Lancelot A. Spencer * Drake von Stroheim * Solaria ''Devil's Eye'' * Milo * Oliver R. Valentine * Death Slayer * Hilda Stolz * Elle Chardin * Thomas X. Daniels * Ike Summer * Thalassa Lamar * Prince Prince XV * Leone Bonatti * Sam Hamill * Pleiades ''The FEAST Saga'' * Blake Snider * Sienna Travers * Eliza Sampson * Jonathan Travers * Gavin Albain * Zelda Grayson * Rose Belladonna * Mondo Kitsch * Orion of Eridanus * Snow * Letizia Fen Ling * Darryl Justice Anarchy NPC * Vitenka Itzala * Meiko Yūki * Elaine Leblanc * Dr. Law * Ana Bonatti * Julius Caesar Travers Original * Angelina ** A young girl who became a fairy-inspired creature from one day to the next due to dimension hopping. She is a fortune teller. * Diabolos ** A dark being who has the power to alter things, such as reality and space. Invokes black magic for mysterious motives. - Final boss. (*) Note that neither Angelina, nor Diabolos are playable. Stages # Aslada Castle Town # The Dojo # UDS Laboratories # Lair of the Darkness # Gym # Casino Land # Mechanical World # Abyss Tower # Aslada Forest # Victory Flying Castle # Walpurgisnacht # Desolated Destroyed City # Hellverse (Final Stage) Trivia * The developers said that aside of the six aforementioned franchises. They have no plans in including other franchises, however, there are going to be two exceptions due to their connections with the series. ** ''Dark Masters of the Night'' and ''The Arcana Warriors'' characters are confirmed to be in. * The director of the game wants to introduce unexpected characters in certain franchises. * The first trailer (August 7th) Introduced seven characters. ** The second trailer (stated to be out in August 14th) will introduce the rivals and the third importants. ** The third trailer, to be out in August 21st, is about "half unpredictable choices". * After weeks. They were revealed the full roster on September 1. Almost a month, and is confirmed that is Console exclusive. * Many of the characters voice actors were changed at the developers' petition, to avoid double or multiple-casting. * While the majority of the characters are heroes and antiheroes, few are considered villains.. ** Astral ** Drake von Stroheim ** Solaria ** Letizia Fen Ling